Who's Laughing Now
by That Rusher Swag
Summary: Remember that interview when Kendall said that James makes him laugh the most on set? Remember how Logan reacted? Well. this story is based off of Logan's reaction. *violence in later chapter*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic! The idea for this fic came to my head after I watched that Fanlala interview that Kendall and Logan did and the way that Logan reacted when Kendall said that James made him laugh the most. I hope you guys like it and there will be more chapters to come. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the other ones will be longer. Also don't forget to Favorite and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I Own Nothing. I wish I owned BTR though... anyways.**

* * *

Who's Laughing Now?

_**Interviewer**: Who makes you laugh the most? _

_**Kendall**: Um, I would have to say James. _

_**Logan**: Oh James, oh really that's-_

_**Kendall**: What? *chuckles* James makes me laugh. _

_**Logan**: No, no, that's okay, that's fine, whatever. I don't care._

* * *

"What was that about?" Kendall asked Logan, pulling him aside after the interview.

"What are you talking about?"

'You know what I'm talking about Logan." Kendall said angrily at him, "Now what's wrong?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG. WOULD YOU, JUST DROP IT, BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER NOT TALK ABOU T IT!" screamed Logan. Logan stomped away; he didn't even want to look at Kendall right now, because everything wasn't okay. Deep down inside, Logan was hurt; actually, he was more than hurt, he was angry. Why couldn't he be the one that made Kendall laugh? Why couldn't Kendall have said is name instead of James. "James." The name, which made Logan sick to his stomach. It was always "James this…" and "James that…." Why did everyone care so much about James? Logan silently thought about all of this on the way back home, but you could tell he was upset by the expression on his face, and by the way he was fidgeting with his fingers. But what no one knew was that Logan was thinking, thinking of a plan, a plan that would make sure that he was the ONLY ONE who would make Kendall laugh. He had a plan, a plan no one was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOO here's chapter 2! As promised,this chapter is much longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Logan finally arrived home, he headed straight for his room, and locked the door. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. When he was alone, he would sit in the corner of his room, roll up his sleeves, and cut himself multiple times, until he didn't feel anything anymore. This is what he was doing right now. Outside of his room, apartment 2-J was full of the usual people, except Mrs. Knight and Katie, who were doing some shopping in Downtown L.A. The only people left were Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"How was the interview?" Carlos asked, lying across the couch.

"It was okay, fun, I guess." Kendall replied, taking a seat next to Carlos on the couch.

"Why did Logan run in here so fast?" asked James.

"I was going to ask that too," said Carlos, "we said hi to him, and he completely ignored us."

"I don't know, maybe he's just tired." Kendall replied.

To be honest, Kendall didn't exactly know what was wrong with Logan. The truth was, Logan was tired, not in a sleepy way, but tired of it all. He was tired of hearing everyone talk about James. He was tired of seeing Kendall get everything. He was just sick of it all! It was time to put an end to this. Once and for all.

* * *

"Oh man," said Kendall, "Carlos and I have to go and talk to Mr. Bitters about that hole Carlos put in the lobby wall."

"Oh man, I forgot about that!" exclaimed Carlos, running to the door.

"How did he put a hole in the wall?" asked James.

"Two words," said Kendall and Carlos almost at the same time, "lobby baseball."

"Oh, now I see." Said James.

"We should be back soon" said Kendall.

"Okay. I was going to head down to the pool in a bit anyway." James replied.

"Cool." Kendall answered, while closing the door.

"Oh," screamed Carlos pushing the door back open, "don't forget to tell Logan when you leave!" You almost couldn't hear him, due to the fact that he was stuffing his face with Fruit Smackers.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to do that" said Kendall.

"I won't" replied James.

Kendall and Carlos gave him a quick nod, and then they were on their way. Now it was just Logan and James. Time for Logan to put his plan into action. After about ten minutes of just watching T.V., James went to his room to get ready for the pool. After a couple more minutes, he was ready to go. He was about to leave, when he realized he forgot to tell Logan. He turned around to go and tell him, but Logan was already standing there, one hand behind his back.

"Oh, Logan you scared me," said James grabbing his chest," I was just about to come and tell you I was going to the pool."

"Save it for someone who actually cares" said Logan.

"I'm confused," replied James. "What are you talking about?"

"You're confused? Well that's nothing new."

"I don't get it."

"You think that you're just so great. Everyone loves you. Everyone always talks about you, because you're just so fantastic." Logan said angrily, "It's always 'James this' and 'James that.'"

"None of that is true!" shouted James.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! ALL OF IT. DON'T LIE!" Logan screamed at him. By now James was really scared, and Logan was coming very close to him.

"No it's no-AHH!" before James could finish his sentence; Logan had stabbed him in the stomach. James fell to the ground. Kendall and Carlos happened to be walking back to apartment 2-J, when they heard James scream. They ran to the door, and quickly unlocked it. They opened the door to find James on the ground, holding his bleeding stomach. Logan was hovering over him with a knife.

"What the fuck happened?!" Kendall and Carlos cried out in unison. They both bent down, to try and help James.

"He deserved it." Logan said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, breathing heavily.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?" Logan was really angry now. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. WHY HIM? WHY IS HE THE ONE WHO MAKES YOU LAUGH? WHY CAN'T IT BE ME? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

"Carlos, call 911 now!" Kendall shouted.

"See," said Logan angrily, "there you go, putting his needs before mine."

"You're crazy!" Kendall shouted at him. Kendall stood up, leaving Carlos at James' side.

"I'm crazy?" said Logan, wobbling the knife in front of him. "I'M CRAZY?! WELL THIS MUST BE CRAZY TOO!" shouted Logan, pulling up his shirt sleeve. On his wrists, were lines and marks everywhere from where he would cut himself. It barely looked like a wrist.

"Oh my gosh" whispered Carlos.

"You really need help" Kendall said grabbing Logan's wrist.

"You know what, I'm really getting tired of you" Logan said, as he pulled his wrist away. Just as Logan was about to come towards Kendall with the knife, 911 burst the door. The ambulance went right to James, and the police ran right to Logan, and handcuffed him after he put up a fight. They dragged him out of the room.

"Is James going to be okay?" Kendall and Carlos asked in unison.

"He's going to be fine." The paramedic said.

"What's going to happen to Logan?" asked Carlos.

"Well," said the police officer coming over," due to his condition, he's going to be taken to a special institution that deals with this kind of thing."

"How long will he be there?" questioned Kendall.

"It depends on how much help he needs" answered the police officer.

Kendall and Carlos thanked the officers, and the paramedics, for all their help, and decided that they would go to the hospital with James. When they visited James later, he told them what happened. They decided that getting professional help was probably what was best for Logan, and that not visiting him for a while, would be what was best for them.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? This was my first fan-fic so I hope it wasn't too crappy. But anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review and favorite! **


End file.
